Red's Five Nights at Freddy Fennekin's
by Mishieru Hime
Summary: After his SSB contract wasn't renewed and his assets frozen by the government (due to scandals involving Master Hand), Red takes the night shift as a security guard at a popular children's restaurant to make ends meet. What's the worse that can happen? Based on the game "Five Nights at Freddy's"


"I'm-a sorry Red, but we have chosen not to renew your contract for Super Smash Bros 4. I'm-a really happy to have you as a Smasher for the Brawl season and that I enjoyed having you as a co-a-fighter, but there are times when we have to say-a goodbye." Mario told me while he sat at Master Hand's desk. I nodded slowly, not questioning why he is saying that to me instead of Master Hand, who disappeared this morning.

"Master Hand doesn't do that, but I'm-a give you a guide for helping you transition into your new post-a-Super Smash Bros Life. They also told-a me before Mas-ta Hand's detention that you will continue to receive a royalty check for anything using your-a likeness, like-a DVD's. In-a addition, you don't have to worry about packing up, as Luigi, Peach, Daisy and I will pack-a up your belongings and deliver it to you once you find-a new house to-a live in. Again, thank you for being a wonderful Smasher!" the plumber concluded as he gave me my backpack (I have no idea how it got into his hands!) and escorted me out of the mansion.

I opened up my bag, and not only found the original contents (before it ended up in Mario's hands), but a teenagers' guide to living on my own, an all-zone transit pass for this month, and my first royalty check of ten thousand dollars. A zooming noise came from the streets, and I instantly saw a bus in front of me.

I'm never used to taking the transit, since I would either take a taxi or carpool with some friends when I needed a ride. Knowing that taking the bus is at least better than nothing, I climbed the stairs, waved the pass in front of the driver and found the nearest seat. Ten minutes later, the bus arrived at my destination (Pewter Street where all the financial institutions are). Pulling the cord, it made a "ding sound" and the bus stopped in front of the bank. Thanking the driver, I stepped off and dashed to the bank.

Because I entered at a time where everyone is either at work or school, the bank did not look busy asides from the few people who look around the same age as my (dead) grandparents. I walked towards the nearest bank teller.

"We don't serve high-schoolers during school hours." the teller explained in a cold tone.

Frustrated, I pulled out my college student ID (don't question how I got it) and cheque from my wallet, and I laid them on the counter. He looked shocked, but didn't want to question me if I asked for the manager. He took my check and tried processing it, but failed to do so.

"Sir, the government has frozen your assets due to suspicious activity about the origins of your money." the bank teller said.

"But I never done anything illegal!" I cried at the teller.

"You hadn't heard about it? It's been on headlines everywhere!" he exclaimed as he handed me a newspaper.

"Government Freezes Assets of Super Smash Bros Fighters and other Associates of Master Hand." it said on the front.

* * *

_The Smashville Police Department has recently raided Smash Mansion last night at 10:30 pm, which is notable for having the Super Smash Bros fighters as its tenants. Recent tips from neighbors and guests claim that a sweet and sickening odor came from one of the locked doors in the mansion, which the police responded to immediately after being notified._

_Cpl. Nancy Kooper said that the police found a laboratory in the basement, which can be best described as a distiller for distilling Dayzee Syrup (a refined product from the tears of a Dayzee) into a highly addictive and illegal narcotic commonly known as "Celestia"._

_Documents show that the drug money was also used in an elaborate money laundering scheme involving a Kakariko Fried Cucco restaurant, Italian food truck "Mom's Spaghetti", musical theater actor and the infamous brother of Link, Larry Burrows, and Alice and Bob Blanchet-Yen, interns of Mishieru Hime Press, after several emails were found on a laptop seized from Master Hand._

_Master Hand, the main culprit has been arrested, nullified of any powers, and detained in the federal prison for questioning. Several Smashers (unnamed due to Smashville law protecting celebrities) have been also arrested and suspended from the tournaments._

_With assistance from the police, Mario Mario, a veteran fighter and president of the SVEF (Smashville Entertainers' Federation) has agreed to be the new head of the mansion and take the responsibilities associated with the day-to-day affairs until more information is revealed. In addition, the government has frozen all the Smashers' assets (both current and former) due to suspected links between their paychecks and the laundered money._

_The police is asking anyone with information about this raid to contact them on the Smashville police website._

* * *

Yes, I was one of the few people who were not present during the incident, because May invited me to her "birth-iversary" costume-after party last night as part of the Smash Dojo convention (I was a guest there) in downtown. I also visually recalled receiving a barrage of texts from colleagues telling me not to return back to Smash Mansion yet, but I never knew the reason until now. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to ask because every time I tried to grab my phone and respond to a text, I get called to an event, or get an invitation to mingle with the other guests or take a selfie with someone (the perks of being Smash Famous).

I have a family to feed back in Pallet Town. It would be fine if I was only sending money to my mum, but she reconciled with my dad and had twins while I was fulfilling my contract in Smash Mansion. With my money frozen, how will my family survive on an empty stomach?

Knowing that getting a job is the only way to keep earning income for my family (asides from meet-and-greets where I can make money from signing autographs), I flipped the pages to the classifieds. Most of the ads requires more experience (what kind of company requires 3-4 years of experience for an entry-level job?) or has a higher age quota, but I managed to find one which has no requirements or minimum age.

* * *

**HELP WANTED:**

**Freddy Fennekin's Pizza and Poutine**

**Family pizzeria and poutinerie looking for security guard to work the nightshift:**

**12 am-6 am**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment**

**$10.25/hour**

**Please call XXX-XXX-XXXX**

* * *

Oh boy, memories! Although I stopped going there last year, I still remember when Master Hand had a welcome party there for all the younger Brawl newcomers and veterans at that restaurant. That place has an arcade with a functioning prize booth, delicious pizza and poutine, and a bunch of Pokemon animatronics. I never paid attention to the news stories about it, but I heard stories that they recently bought Mach Pizza and converted them into "Freddy Fennekin's Lite" (aka take-out only restaurants)

I also know that place for their legendary animatronics which brings the restaurant to life. The owner spares no cost in making sure that they have the most realistic and up-to-date animatronic software (with the lifelike movements and superior AI) in the entertainment industry. It's the main reason every child begged their parents to return back to the restaurant, in addition to its cult following online (which is creepier than that one pony cartoon Ganondorf and Captain Falcon likes to watch). However, advanced animatronics come at a huge cost (according to a university lecture from my engineering professor). Asides from their high maintenance costs, those animatronics are prone to having their servo motors lock up if turned off. The owner explained in a press release that he places them on "free roam" mode at night to avert the issue.

Although $10.25 is only minimum wage and none of the local businesses are looking for teenagers, I needed the money so badly that I immediately dialed the number given after seeing the advertisement. Besides, the job requires simple tasks, what type of person would want to rob a children's restaurant in the wee hours of the night, and how will I get injured or dismembered when it consists of sitting in front of a television for six hours?

"Welcome to Freddy Fennekin's Pizza and Poutine! How can I help you?" a cheery male voice asked.

"Hi there, my name is Red and I'm inquiring about your security guard job. Is there any spots available for an interview?" I responded.

"You don't need a stinkin' interview Red, you're hired! Come to my restaurant to sign your contract." the voice instructed me.

"Can I have your autograph, Mr. Ketchum?" the teller asked, now recognizing that I'm Smash Famous behind my messy hair, glasses and normal teenager clothing (which I wear when I go out in public). He gave me a pen, paper and a $20 bill (the rate I charge for them), but I chose to use one of my generic autograph cards (that portrait with Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle and I) and sign that instead. Handing it to the teller and claiming my money, he smiled as I left the building.

I rushed out of the bank, and walked to the nearest subway station. Barely making it into the next subway, it made the signature tri-tone as closed its doors and sped towards downtown, passing through several stations that I don't need to get off at.

"The next station is Miyamoto-Broadway." the voice announced. The car paused at the station to allow people to get on and off, and I hustled out of the train, up the stairs and on the streets. I know Freddy Fennekin's is right around the corner, so I took a scenic walk around (never have the time to due to school, work and my celebrity life) the area. The walk concluded as I reached the doors of Freddy Fennekin's and opened it, hitting the bell and producing a pleasant sound which echoed the restaurant. A middle-aged man looked up, pointed at me and beckoned that I should follow him. I observed him closely and found out that his name is Mike Schmidt (that's what it said on the badge hanging from his lanyard).

"So you're the person who called me and asked about the job?" Mike asked. I nodded, as he took off his lanyard, opened the door with his key, and invited me to sit in one of the chairs. He sat down at the large executive chair, shuffled some papers and handed it to me.

"I'll go over some details if you need a mind refresher, Mr. Red. You'll be working on the weekdays, from Monday to Friday. Your shift starts at midnight and ends at six AM, where the guard for the day shift will take over for you. Oh, and because I'm feeling generous, you're welcome to help yourself to the soda, pizza, and poutine that we didn't manage to sell during the day."

I observed the contract given with the usual security guard jargon and the other stuff that are found on a contract for a security job. "You will not tamper with the animatronics...you will maintain good hygiene...you will agree not to release information about your position...you release Freddy Fennekin's Pizza and Poutine of any liability for any accidents on the job...yada yada yada."

"Too long, didn't read." I thought as I skimmed through the contract, hastily signed it and quickly gave it to Mike.

"Although your shift doesn't start until tonight, you should get familiar with the restaurant so you have an idea of your new workplace." Mike added, giving me a pat on the back. He also handed me a map of the restaurant and a free coupon for an entree.

I walked into the western hall, the main where the children can eat food, play on the arcade machines and interact with the animatronics.

"Mummy, it's the Pokemawn Twaina on Supa Smash Bwa!" a little boy squealed while he ran up to me and gave my waist a bear hug.

"That's nice, Harry. Give him a break so he can enjoy Freddy like the rest of us." his mom replied. The boy dashed to his mom and she put him on her lap. Pop music started playing as an animatronic orange fox standing on its hind legs entered the stage.

"Hey there, who here wants to party and meet my best friends?" Freddy Fennekin asked the audience.

"ME!" the children cheered in response. I saw three dozen of those cute kids sitting around the theater area where the animatronics normally performed. Looking further, I noticed some other kids eating pizza or poutine at the dining area, adults and older siblings watching their children and two children arguing over the last television in the prize booth

"He he, you do, I can tell! 'Cuz I hear one coming on her way! Let's give it for my best friend Chica the Piplup!" Freddy responded in a positive voice. A few seconds after saying that, I heard footsteps and a Piplup wearing an apron with the phrase "Let's Eat!" popped out of the curtains. I still remember when Chica the Piplup would bring a microphone and sing a few songs for us, like the theme song for one of my friends' TV show, but I noticed that she held a tray of colorful poffins in her flippers instead. Wait a minute...isn't today supposed to be Music Monday? And that the animatronics always have a concert on Mondays! Well, I can guess that either they got rid of the program or I arrived after they finished the concert.

"Hiya everyone! It's snack time here at Freddy's, so the wonderful cooks made us those Poffins. Who wants one?" Chica called out to the crowd. Every child (even the ones in the dining hall) raised their hand as the animatronic Piplup wandered the area, giving the kids and their parents some of the delicious Poffins. When everyone received one, she waddled back to the stage but realized that she forgot to give me one.

"Would you like one?" Chica offered me, showing me the tray with only one red Poffin.

"Thanks Chica!" I responded, taking the last one. I bit into one and oddly, it didn't taste spicy unlike the normal Poffins sold at the Pokémon contests. It has the taste of a red velvet cake mixed with bread. Probably because they want to cater to children's palates.

Meanwhile, Freddy continued to entertain the guests, telling jokes and stories about himself, in addition to the questions he asked and answering the ones he received.

"And then they cried 'Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!' as they were flying into the sky! It was funny!" Freddy retold, before making some sniffling noises.

"I smell poutine and some pizze from the kitchen. If that's the case, looks like dinner's ready!" Freddy announced, as the children raised their dollar bills and sped off to the place where they sell the food. Realizing there isn't much to do since everyone wants dinner, I left the hall to see what Fennekin's have to offer since their recent expansion.

* * *

**5 hours later after exploring the building**

"Getting familiar with this place?" Michael questioned. I nodded.

"By the way, your office's over there" my boss pointed at a door with a sign reading "Employees Only". He gave me the keys to the office, a manual and some sort of tablet computer.

"I'll be seeing you at six!" he concluded, before leaving the building. I heard the jingling of his keys fading away in the distance, before being silenced by a locking sound and doors shutting. Unlocking the doors, I entered the office and took a seat in the plush leather chair.

"Buzz..buzz...buzz" went my phone. Taking it out of my pocket, I pressed the lock button and a picture of my girlfriend popped up. On top of it is a push notification saying "John Doe sent you a message". Entering the passcode, I tapped the "email" application and got something with the subject of "Welcome to Freddy's!"

* * *

_Hello? _

_Uh, I want to send you an email to help you get settled on your first night. You don't need to know how I got your email, Red (as it's on the SSB Contact website) and how I found our about your job. Anyways, I used to be a security guard like you and worked in this office, but I quit after I got my degree in Hamplanets' Studies and finished up my last week here. _

_Keep in mind that the animatronics aren't themselves during the night shift, as they can get quirky during that period. But do I blame those shits? No, because if I was programmed to tell lame jokes and sing terrible songs for the past 25 years or so, I would be really frumpy at night. Just like you. You're aware that those guys are on free-roaming mode during the night, no? Well, you probably know why Michael does it in the first place, thanks to your educational background in a certain course you're taking._

_Now the only concern here is that if any of those characters see you after hours, you're fucked, my friend. They won't see you as a normal person, but as an endoskeleton without its costume on. Because they're programmed to correct things against the policies of Freddy Fennekin's Pizza and Poutine, they'll try to stuff you inside a Freddy Fennekin suit against your will._

_That doesn't sound bad, isn't it? Well try being stuffed inside one containing wiring, support beams, special stuff for those devices, and sharp metal, especially around the facial area. Imagine having your head being stuffed inside one against your will, causing discomfort and Nayru forbid, death. The only things that would see the light of the day are your eyes (which will pop out of your skull due to the amount of Newtons applied to it), and your teeth. Unfortunately, they don't tell you that on the contract and you agreed that you and your family won't sue them if you get injured or killed on the job._

_I'm sure you'll do fine here, but keep in mind that you're working five nights under constant scrutiny from those Pokémon. Be careful. There's a button on each side where you can close the doors and turn on the lights automatically, but that uses up power. Apparently, Mike wants to save money on electricity so he can use it towards improving the animatronics and keeping them repaired, which means that the amount of power you have is limited. Only close it when you're in danger and check the cameras while you're at it. Trust me, you don't want to run out of power._

_Oh, and don't forget your complimentary pizza, soda and poutine. It's in the mini fridge, which you can heat up anytime using a microwave (it's separately wired so you can microwave stuff without worrying about your current power supply). Just remember not to overheat the poutine, as you don't want the cheese curds to be too melty._

_But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll send you another email tomorrow. Again, remember to check the cameras and remember to close those doors when necessary. Gotta conserve power._

_Alright, Good night._

_\- John Doe_

_TLDR: Conserve your power, make sure the animatronics don't kill you, there's free food and drinks in the fridge._

* * *

Realizing that I might get distracted from my phone after reading the email, I turned it off and stored it in my vest pocket. The clock also struck twelve the moment I zipped my vest up, signifying the first minutes of my shift.

If that guy can survive a bunch of "insane" animatronics, I'm sure I'll survive as well.

* * *

**So that kicks off the prologue to Red's experience working as a security guard at a restaurant similar to Chuck-E-Cheese's! Due to labor conflicts in my area, school won't be starting for a while and I'll try my best to release at least one chapter every three days. I can't guarantee that, since the government and the union can say "Hey, we got a deal, you're going back to school guys!". Oh, and I'm chasing my dreams to get into one of Canada's best schools for computer science (with all that studying and volunteering in my senior year), which puts more strain on this story's progress.**

**Overall, this story will be around 36-40 chapters long, including this prologue, a chapter per hour for each night Red has his job, daytime fillers and the epilogue (what happens to Red after the story).**

**That's all I can say now. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and if you do, please write a review about your opinions about this (as this is my first time writing a horror fic after focusing on humor and parodies, I'd appreciate some constructive criticism), favorite and follow. If you have a question, leave it in your review! I'll be answering them in a separate Q&amp;A on my main blog (mishieruchan on Tumblr), and will also tag it as "Q&amp;A" before adding it to the "More Stuff" section. Bye!**


End file.
